Discord Community Roles
This page is dedicated to the roles on GDUltimate discord server that have a requirement and have a link to in-game content. Role names come in the order they are in the discord server. (Disclaimer: Only Mod and Elder Mod badges are official textures in-game, others are made up ["WikiAdminBadge" isn't in anyway in-game, it is official!) Users names are in alphabetical order, Rep. are always first. Currently, you can't apply for any of the teams: * Maintenance Team Closed * Level Managers/Main Level Team Closed * Event Organizers Closed * Wiki Manager Closed ** Rep. = Representative Developer * They are the developers of GDU! ** People who are in this team: (2) *** matt *** Quaz Patreon Supporters * Thank you for supporting GD Ultimate through Patreon, it really means a lot! ** The people who have supported, get to choose their own color in the discord server, the colors in the names are the colors they chose on discord * There are 4''' different patron tiers (Badges will appear in '''Ver. 1.1): ** 1$+ Discord Role: No Badge, Discord Role ** 2$+ Silver Patron: ** 3.50$+ Gold Patron: ** 5$+ Ultimate Patron: ** Custom pledge: Badge not confirmed if over 5$ ** People who have this role: (5) *** BluskysTV *** DanZmeN *** kale *** Kiba *** Prallax Elder Moderator * You need to have Elder Mod in-game. They are able to rate levels, but only Quaz can Epic levels. ** People who have this role: (3) *** MiyolArthur *** Quaz *** rnbw Moderator * You need to have Mod in-game. They are able to send levels to Quaz to be rated. ** People who have this role: (6) *** CreatorWhirl *** iSparki *** Kirky *** Ploid *** Ramenz *** rnbw Maintenance Team * People with this role have the job to look through level that have star ratings to make sure they are rated correctly (In Stars). ** People who are in this team: (4) *** Moosh Rep. *** BluskysTV *** ColorBolt *** MiyolArthur Level Managers/Main Level Team * This team is responsible for creating the GDU Main Levels. ** People who are in this team: (5) *** Kiba Rep. *** Kirky Rep. *** BranSilver *** rnbw *** SrPotato Event Organisers * People who have this role are responsible for holding and hosting official contests for the server. ** People who are in this team: (5) *** ErraticStatic Rep. *** MiyolArthur Rep. *** DivadeDialga *** pixlgray *** spooKstery Wiki Manager * The person who maintains order here. Makes sure info is valid by proofreading using example: The GDU Game ** People who are in this team: (1) *** Keoiki Rep. GDU Streamer * People who are active streamers of Geometry Dash Ultimate. ** Icon represents where the person streams the most ** People who have this role: (7) *** Chazzyvee *** DanZmeN *** ErraticStatic *** Moosh *** Natteboss *** OfficialSTRID3R *** Slash Verified * People who have this role are the real deal! Having this role means that this person isn't a famous persons imposter. ** People who have this role: (24) *** Absolute *** blue *** BranSilver *** Chazzyvee *** DanZmeN *** iSparki *** Jghost *** Metalface221 *** MetaManZ *** Optation *** Peton *** Ploid *** Ramenz *** Reunomi *** Robotic24 *** Schady *** Sharks *** SirHadoken *** Sharkarie *** SrPotato *** Terron *** ThatJ4ke *** th31 *** Yendis Creator Point Tier roles